The basic design of a bicycle saddle, much like the basic design of the bicycle, has not changed significantly in over 100 years. The shape of modern performance oriented bicycle saddles is generally horizontal in profile with a narrow front end portion (the horn or pommel) and a wider, flared tail portion with a concave intermediate portion for thigh clearance.
The materials of construction of early saddles were generally limited to solid or perforated wood, cane, or like rigid materials. The design of later saddles included cushion covers incorporated with a wood or metal framework. Some modern saddles still employ materials that were common in the early history of cycling, such as the semi-rigid, all-leather, shell-type saddle, but the majority of today's saddles take advantage of the great advances in materials technology.
Most modern high performance saddles consist of a pliable or semi-rigid molded plastic or nylon shell over which conforming padding material is placed, and finally a leather, plastic or vinyl cover is fitted. The use of these materials in modern saddles has resulted in a lighter, more durable and more appealing saddle than those of even ten years ago, but the seat contours remain substantially the same.
One of the major design considerations of cycle saddles is comfort. One approach to providing comfort for the cyclist is by conforming the saddle to the cyclist's posterior. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 25,030 (Young, 1895) discloses a conventional horizontal saddle design wherein conformation is achieved by the removal of material. Concavities are preformed into the horizontal saddle surface corresponding to the pelvic bone and perineum regions of the cyclist. Concave regions along the sides of the saddle are further disclosed to assist in the freedom of movement of the cyclist's inner thighs when pedaling. U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,477 (Blake, 1932) teaches having a channel shaped cavity suitably located in the saddle to normally receive and partly contain the privates of a male rider and partly receive the privates of a female rider.
In both these U.S. Pat. Nos. 25,030 and 1,858,477, support for the sacrum, coccyx and other rear pelvic projections was not considered. Areas of contact are the ischial tuberosities (bottom part of the pelvic bone), and the genital and perineal regions. The genital channels were required to be deep in order to reduce the downward pressure exerted on this area by the rider's weight. However, such exaggerated grooves or channels become excruciatingly uncomfortable, especially during vigorous pedaling, since they require the rider to carefully align his or her privates with the genital groove. This becomes increasingly difficult when the rider must repetitively "get out of" the saddle in order to stretch his or her legs or to move his position frequently to use different muscles to accommodate continuously changing terrain.
Another way to conform a saddle is by adding a cushioning material to the saddle surface. U.S. Pat. No. 576,310 (Henderson, 1897) discloses a bicycle cushion design wherein a cloth cover or like material is selectively stuffed with a flexible and resisting material to form soft cushion lobes. The cover is then stretched over a wood or similarly rigid horizontal saddle base resulting in a cushioned saddle with strategically placed ridges said to support the pelvic bones of the cyclist. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,611 (Young, 1974), two layers of high low density resilient foam padding material are placed on a horizontal saddle base having two horizontally and rearwardly disposed concavities and a forwardly disposed concavity suitably placed for the seated rider's privates. These concavities are "hollowed" down into a horizontal saddle base below the said "shelf" portion in such a manner as to support the ischial tuberosities of the pelvis while leaving the rear ischium, coccyx and sacrum unsupported. The pressure on the ischial tuberosities and the genitals is said to be greatly diminished by the shock-absorbing qualities of the padding.
For a long time the best saddles employed a fine grade semirigid leather material as a saddle base. Indeed, many still argue that a leather saddle, once broken-in, is the height of comfort. This idea began to change when pliable nylon-based shells were introduced. Pliable shells, as the name implies, generally comprise a pliable plastic base, onto which molded foam is added and then covered with a vinyl, leather, or plastic covering. In the mid-70's the so-called "anatomic" saddle became popular. These anatomic saddles combine a more subtly designed pliable nylon base shell upon which padding materials are placed. Early anatomic saddle designs were unduly flexible thereby causing fatigue and discomfort to the rider. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,537 (Jacobs, 1978) discloses an improved bicycle saddle incorporating a longitudinal tension rib for increasing the longitudinal stiffness of the saddle and a transverse rib extending across the saddle at the central transition portion to impart flexural stiffness to the saddle.
Despite the improvements made to enhance the comfort and stiffness of the anatomic saddle, the support of the pelvic region in these saddles was still incomplete. Only the bone structure in the immediate area of the ischial tuberosities is anatomically supported leaving the coccyx, sacrum and the steeply rising rear ischial regions (including associated tissues, and musculature) unsupported.
The recent trend in saddle design is to find the right amount of padding necessary to provide adequate comfort to the rider while still conforming to the saddle shell. Too little padding conforms to the semi-anatomic shape of the saddle nicely, but padding (especially foam) gives out at the point of most pressure and therefore bottoms out at the most painful areas directly beneath the pelvic bones. To address the point pressure problem inherent with foam padded saddles, manufacturers have introduced viscoelastic polymer (VEP) padding to replace the foam padding on today's state of the art saddles. The VEP saddles employ a gellike polymer to displace point loads under the ischial tuberosities. This VEP type padding creates a "water bed" type of pressure displacement by immersing the buttocks area in a semiliquid type padding. This "water bed" type of pressure displacement may spread out the point load pressure upon the ischial tuberosities, but because it is a moveable fluid it still cannot firmly grip the pelvis, thus undue movement of the pelvis occurs during a pedaling motion. Hence, there is a loss of energy transmitted to the pedals when the pelvis is left unsupported or not firmly supported, and stability is decreased through undue movement of the buttocks on the saddle surface.
Thus, the problem with today's more heavily padded, semianatomic saddles is that discomfort is caused to the cyclist from excessive pelvic float or movement on the seat surface. This excessive movement or grinding of the pelvic areas can cause bruising, groin pain, numbness, urethritis, neuritis, saddle sores and chafing. These ailments are aggravated by friction and any undue pressure that is caused to be exerted on the blood vessels and nerves along the inner and underside of the rider's pelvic region. This is to be contrasted with the present invention which requires no break in period to obtain full, initial anatomic conformity. in accordance with the present invention, point loads are fully displaced and excessive friction causing movement upon the saddle is eliminated.
It is known in the art that power transmission can be enhanced by constraining the movement of the rider's pelvis on the saddle. U.S. Pat. No. 638,861 (Bean, 1899) discloses a bicycle harness designed to provide an abutment for a point of resistance more or less directly above the pedals, which enables a rider to greatly augment the power of his downward thrust upon the pedals. More recently, a device called the "tether", a wire sling leading from the handlebar rearward around the waist of the cyclist has been used by professional racing cyclists. In addition to providing a point of resistance for allowing the rider to maximize his thrust potential against the pedals while seated, valuable energy is conserved since the rider is relieved of using his or her own arm muscles to provide this resistance. The tether also encourages a round spin whereby full use of the quadriceps muscles imparts a driving force on the pedals at substantially every degree of crank arm rotation. Furthermore, the tether encourages the cyclist to assume a relatively more aerodynamic posture, reducing the frontal area of the rider/machine combination. A reduction in frontal area means less wind resistance to the cyclist, permitting him or her in sustaining a higher average speed for a longer period of time.
However, the tether is not without its serious disadvantages. The tether can be dangerous when riding in crowded situations where mishaps are likely to occur, as is likely in an organized recreational ride, training ride, or race. Tethers are dangerous because they have no quick release mechanism to prevent a rider from becoming entangled with his or her bike during a crash. Consequently, the use of a tether has been banned in all types of mass start racing in the United States and all other countries subject to UCI (Union Cyclist International) rules, which includes any country that sanctions amateur or professional bicycle racing. In comparison, my new SCI shell design provides the increased aerodynamic and thrust advantages of tethers without the dangers through full anatomic conformity to the rear pelvis and buttock regions.
The prior art is replete with cycle saddles having raised cantles or back rests acting as either thrust plates or back supports for the rider. U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,587 (Holcomb, 1979) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,727 (Holcomb, et al., 1985) disclose saddles having a flat base with a rearwardly disposed back rest curving upwardly approximately 90.degree. from the base. The major function of the back rest in these references is to provide comfort for casual riding. Neither saddle is particularly contoured to support the rider's pelvis other than cut-outs for leg clearance and the back rest. Comfort is achieved by supplying a generous layer of sponge padding material to the flat surface and back rest. U.S. Pat. No. D-293,394 (Holcomb, 1987) discloses a flat saddle having cut-outs for leg clearance and a rearwardly disposed right-angled cantle. As seen from an end view, the cantle is semicircular, and extends upward a distance equal to approximately 1/3 the saddle's longitudinal dimension. As in the two immediately preceding references, comfort is achieved by a generous layer of sponge-like foam padding material of substantially uniform thickness. Other examples of cycle saddles having rearwardly disposed, curved upward cantles or backrests include U.S. Pat. No. 615,077 (Lovekin, 1898); U.S. Pat. No. D-287-317 (Allen et al., 1986); U.S. Pat. No. D-29-719 (Leech, 1898); and U.S. Pat. No. D-27,956 (Serson, 1897). The cantle portions of these saddles are highly exaggerated and curve upward from the horizontal saddle base anywhere from 45.degree.-90.degree.. Leech and Serson further disclose totally relieved portions in the saddle for the private parts of the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 556,250 (Brown, 1896) discloses a cycle saddle having a totally relieved central area and a raised cantle. The cantle is shallow and therefore provides little or no thrust capability. Thus, in each of the previously mentioned patents containing a raised cantle or backrest, there is no specific, bilateral anatomic support of the steeply rising rear pelvic areas, namely the rise to near vertical of the bone structure of the right and left rear ischial bones combined with their corresponding musculature and tissue as is provided by the present invention. Prior art raised cantle saddle designs do not contain a wedge-like coccyx support located in the upper cantle regions. It must be noted herein, that when reference is made to the term "coccyx support" or "coccyx tongue" in this application, these terms not only refer to the relief and support of the coccyx but also refer to the anatomic benefits derived from the placement of a support projection (containing wedge-like, rearwardly flaring side surfaces) in the upper medial area of the raised cantle of the present invention. In accordance with the present invention, the flared lateral surfaces of this wedge-like projection correspondingly fit between the rider's buttocks (directly below and forward of the coccyx) to provide a unique anatomic barrier to the rearward movement of the buttocks on the saddle when pedaling, thereby providing additional surface area for the comfortable displacement of the rider's weight on the saddle by uniquely supporting areas of the buttocks not considered by previous saddle designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,976 (Mesinger, 1923) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,773 (O'Connor, 1966) disclose saddles having backrests for use on motorcycles. In Mesinger, the back rest is detachable, whereas in O'Connor the back rest is sufficiently low enough to permit a second passenger seat to be fitted in tandem with the first, forward drive seat. Both motorcycle seats employ the back rest as a means for overcoming the inertia of the riders in the starting and acceleration of the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,796 (Dunlap, 1951) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,634 (Hanagan, 1984) also disclose motorcycle saddles with slightly raised cantles. However, as was previously mentioned, the saddles intended for motorsport use are concerned primarily with the inertia of the rider and passenger due to acceleration, thus saddle comfort on these saddles is due to generous padding with little or no regard for close and firm sacral, coccal, or ischial support.
U.S. Pat. No. 574,503 (Van Meter, 1897) discloses a cycle saddle having two rearwardly disposed, bilaterally symmetrical concavities for receiving the tuberischia, a centrally disposed groove for the perineum region, and a raised cantle. The rearward concavities are also padded by means of air sacks disposed between the metal frame of the saddle and the saddle cover. The perineum groove is overly deep and long, extending needlessly far into the cantle to provide any support. The raised cantle merely slopes gently upward and lacks any concavities or special wedge-like projections to provide close anatomic support for rearwardly disposed bones of the pelvis or for the unique support of the area between the buttocks located directly below and forward of the coccyx. The shallow inclination also tends to permit the rider to slide off the back of the saddle rather than provide a thrust plate for the rider.
It must be noted that the rearwardly disposed concavities of U.S. Pat. No. 574,503 lie only in the horizontal plane of the horn surface and are designed solely for the ischial tuberosities to sit "upon". This is contrasted to he present invention in which the steeply rising rear ischium and its projections slide rearwardly "into" a pair of raised, bilateral concavities. The rise in the surfaces of these concavities correspondingly matches the rise to near vertical of the right and left rear ischium when seated.
In studying prior art saddle configurations containing raised cantles, it is important to recognize that these designs ignore the more subtle differences in the anatomic detail of the rear pelvis. These prior art, raised cantle saddle designs cannot closely follow the rise to near vertical of the right and left rear ischium, since (as seen in the study of rear pelvic anatomy) to do so would mean that the cantle (of prior art designs) would rise directly into the coccyx. Therefore, unless the cantle's anatomic support of the near vertical portions of the rear ischium and its projections is combined with the relief and support of the coccyx (as contained in the present invention), an uncomfortable condition will occur in which the coccyx interferes with the said near vertical rise of the cantle's rear ischial support. Thus, the prior art, semi-anatomic designs have avoided this problem by reducing the rate of incline of their cantle surfaces in the area of the rear ischium, so that the coccyx is not particularly supported and support of the near vertical rise of the rear ischium can not be achieved. By placing a medially located, wedge-like coccyx support area in the upper, aft end of the SCI's raised cantle, the near vertical support of the corresponding rear ischium can be achieved while displacing more of the rider's weight over an increased surface area of the pelvis and buttocks.
Additionally, as will be noted later in the detailed description, the uppermost regions of the rearwardly disposed concavities of the present invention can be extended upwardly to support even more of the right and left rear ischium, while leaving the coccyx support at the same height as disclosed in the preferred embodiment. Thus, the rear uppermost portions of the concavities would rise in relation to the coccyx support area (which separately conforms to the coccyx and the area between the buttocks located directly below and forward of the coccyx of the pelvis). The rise in height of these concavities would be determined by the amount of thrust improvement desired combined with aesthetic considerations.
Another problem with current saddle design is that the lack of close rearward pelvic support combined with the wedge-like features of the coccyx support causes the top of the pelvis (or crests of the ilium) to rotate rearwardly while the ischial tuberosities stay in a relatively stationary position on the seat. Thus, when riding for long periods of time with the lower spine assuming an arched or hunched forward position, lower back pain is experienced. This constant bending of the lower vertebrae causes stress on the muscles and nerves of the lower back.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cycle saddle that is specially contoured to semi-rigidly and fully support the coccyx (and thus the adjacent sacrum) and the steeply rising rear ischium, while providing a relieved area for the perineum/genital regions. This includes the support of the corresponding tissues and musculature surrounding these aforementioned pelvic areas (including the area between the buttocks located directly below and forward of the coccyx). There is also need for a saddle that conformingly fits a rider's pelvis and buttocks like a glove so that: (a) point loads between the bony projections of the rider's pelvic region and the saddle are evenly distributed; (b) lower back pain and muscle tension is reduced; (c) common ailments related to excessive pelvic float are substantially eliminated; (d) saddle sores, chafing, numbness, neuritis, bruising and the like are reduced or eliminated; and (e) power thrust to the pedals is enhanced while maintaining a more aerodynamic and energy conserving riding position.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a lightweight orthotic cycle saddle having improved performance, support and comfort characteristics.
It is another object of this invention to provide a cycle saddle specially contoured to support up to 50% more of the bone, muscle and tissue structure of the pelvis and buttocks over conventional saddle designs.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved cycle saddle specially contoured to unweight sensitive genital areas of both male and female cyclists.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved cycle saddle specially contoured to distribute the rider's weight evenly over a larger surface of the saddle thereby eliminating point loads between the rider's pelvic bones and the hard contact area of the saddle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a raised wedge-like coccyx support projection having downwardly sloping and rearwardly flaring lateral surfaces, creating a wedge-like barrier in the aft, upper portion of the saddle's raised cantle, thereby preventing unwanted rearward movement of the buttocks while pedaling.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved cycle saddle specially contoured to redistribute pressure which is normally on the anterior portions of the ischial tuberosities and upon anterior portions of the pelvis and pelvic arch in conventional saddles, to the steeply rising posterior sections of the pelvis including the rear ischium, sciatic notch area, ischial spines, coccyx and sacrum.
It is another object to provide a cycle saddle with an inclined, anatomic, bilaterally, flared cantle containing a pair of rearwardly disposed, inclined (rising to nearly vertical) concavities that form a power-improving thrust plate into which the corresponding bones of the rear ischium (which also rise to a near vertical attitude) slide rearwardly into.
Still other objects of the invention will be evident from the specification and drawing, including the detailed description.